Extraordinary Ordinary
by Leah's Angel
Summary: All Leah ever wanted was for someone to find her. ONESHOT.


A/N: I'm back! It has been years since I've published a story. Note I said publish not written. But recently I've had to take some time out because in my never ending genius I stuck my thumb in a blender and had to get surgery to reconstruct it so I have a few saved and can't wait to post them and see what you guys think. Thanks for the support and hope you enjoy!

Leah loved painting always had. She still had a box with paintings from day care and primary school she could look at them and tell you what they were about even though to everyone else they look like colours haphazardly thrown on the page.

As she got older her strokes became more refined and before she knew it others were taking interest in Leah's paintings.

So much so that before she knew it someone had told someone who knows someone who ask to look at her paintings and before she could stop it her paintings ended up in a small but popular gallery.

The night it opened people couldn't help but admire Leah's art. For amongst the fantasy pieces and the abstracts on display, the extraordinarily ordinary scenes in Leah's art stood out.

You see Leah never painted anything to do with the unusual or fantasy not because she couldn't do it. Leah had the ability she just chose not too. In stead Leah painted the average everyday things she never got to experience herself. So for her the ordinary was fantasy, hers.

So amongst the (inaccurate but beautiful wolves and vampires and magic) her painting of girls passing notes in class, (Leah had no real girl friends to do that with) to a high school graduation (she had been at the almost war) and especially the ones about prom (patrolling) shone with an honesty. Most people had experienced something similar to those scenes and so were reminded of the good old days the easy days.

Before long orders came thick and fast. So much so Leah no longer had to work but could survive off the paintings alone but Leah never did. She continued at her dead end job and continue patrolling. Many questioned her why but Leah being Leah never answered. The truth was though that she couldn't stand the thought of her escape, her dreams becoming work. So Leah chose who she wanted to paint for and what she wanted to paint. For every 500 orders she was lucky if she painted 2.

There was only one painting she accepted to right away. The women happened to be an elder women and judging by the fact she landed in a clearing in the wood in a private helicopter quite wealthy. She was kind though. And offered and obscene amount of money for Leah to paint her a particular scene. Leah accepted immediately not for the money but because the painting did itself in her head the perfect addition to her collections the epitome of high-school normal-ness

no one saw Leah for weeks after that day.

Finally the morning after she finished it Leah and her painting were flown privately to the ladies mansion. When the painting was revealed the lady cried it was exactly what she hoped. In front of her was a huge painting of a high school football game. No not the game the bleachers there were cheerleaders at the front, the band geeks were to the side, then there were the die-hard football fans, the parents, the girls wearing inappropriate clothing, people on cell phones and as per the request there was a group of boys and girls. Laughing throwing popcorn enjoying the night. There was nothing to special about this group but they seemed to be the only ones that jumped off the page. You could almost see them moving goofing off. They were alive

Leah refused the lady's insistence of payment. However by the time the plane had landed she was notified someone had completely paid off all her loans and her mortgage. Leah laughed. How wrong those people we're that laughed at her paintings.

Years later Leah's paintings were world famous. They were revered. They were studied in high school an colleges every aspect detailed discussed.

Leah would often sneak in to lecturers to see why people said. No one ever recognized her she would simply sit back and listen. Some would say Leah's painting were boring. She was ok with that not everyone appreciated the extraordinary ordinary. Leah never heard the one thing she wanted to hear hoped to hear so she stopped.

One particular day Leah felt thus over whelming need to attend one of these lectures. Walking in the door and noticing the writing in the board Leah was hopeful. The topic of discussion was the lack of a signature in Leah's art. This topic had been discussed time and time again but no one had ever noticed Leah's secret.

Half way through the slideshow up popped the bleacher scene. Suddenly a hand rose up from the crowd. And Leah heard the statement she had been waiting for. "Leah does leave a signature but it's not her name." She promptly stood up and left smiling to herself. Someone knew.

After Leah's death the existence of a painting became known. It became legendary it was also lost. All there was for proof was a picture on the internet. No one knew where it was. No if hadn't been stolen rather Leah herself had given it to someone noone knew who.

The day Leah attended that lecture she found the worthy owner of her final painting. That voice and its owner, the one who looked close enough to discover her secret. That boy was right. Leah did leave a signature. In the background of all her paintings was a Native American women hidden in the back but always watching.

Once she appeared out a window at a raging house party, at the base of a cliff whilst others were cliff diving, hiding behind a curtain on the side of the stage at graduation. Being led out of the door and into the woods at prom. Always there but never truly involved.

The last painting was nothing like her others. Because that painting didn't happen to have the girl in the background instead it was the girl watching with such longing at something the viewer couldn't see whilst half hidden I'm the tree line of the Forrest behind her. And instead of a girl watching Leah's signature was dashed of black, of russet,of chocolate brown and of sandy brown.

There was a small note on the back.

You found me so now you get to see me.

A/N: Done! Hope you enjoyed it please leave a comment about anything doesn't even have to be about the story. Love you all!


End file.
